Facets Of A Face
by bowtiesandbombshells
Summary: 2 Brothers, 1 Law Firm, 1 Paralegal what's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1: Morning on The Verge

**Title: **Faucets of a Face

**Summary: **2 brothers, 1 law firm, 1 secretary! What's a girl to do?

AN: This Story was written by my friend midnight rose princes im just helping her with it its a pet project of ours so tell us what you think

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter One: Morning On The Verge**

_"Do you, Kagome Higurashi, take Inuyasha Takahashi to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the friar asked as he stood in front of them, a bible in hand, seeming small in the monolithic church._

_"I do," Kagome answered._

_The friar turned his gaze to the man standing next to her. "And do you, Inuyasha Takahashi, take Kagome Higurashi to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I--"_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

SMACK. The alarm clock was hit by a feminine hand that shot out from under the dark comforter and slammed it off. A groan followed.

"Why does it always end there?" the voice griped as its owner revealed herself as she sat up groggily. "Its my dream! I decide when it ends, not you stupid alarm clock!" Kagome mumbled aloud, pointing at the wretched culprit for the interruption.

She rubbed her eyes, which burned momentarily from the scorching sunlight that filtered through her white cotton curtains, lighting up her whole room. She tried to swing her legs over to stand up, but since they were twisted in her covers, she resulted in unceremoniously falling to her floor with a thud. She growled in irritation and, after untangling herself from her sheets, stood up and threw the sheets back on her bed.

She stomped over to her dresser chest in her usual fashion and got some panties before going over to her closet and grabbing some clothes off the rack by the hangers. She then decided to awake her little brother. She left her room and entered the hallway, making her way to his room.

"Souta!" she yelled while banging on his door. After all, this always woke her up in the mornings. There was a muffled groan and the rustle of a bedspread. "Souta! I suggest you wake up before I starts singing," she yelled, using the term 'suggest' very lightly, "I know how you love that I'm thinking Old Mack Donald!"

There was another rustle and a thump as Souta sleepily stumbled to the door. Kagome stepped back as he opened it, still rubbing his eyes from drowsiness. "I'm up, I'm up," he said, "Just whatever you do, don't start singing."

She smiled innocently and patted his head, "Good little brother."

Souta narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Kagome said, heading for the bathroom, "You can get cereal on your own, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

Kagome went into the bathroom and shut the door, hanging the clothes on the hook on the back of the door. She went over and turned on the shower, turning the hot knob and cold knob about the same. She put her hand in to feel and decided the temperature was warm enough to keep her comfortable, but cool enough to make her stay awake through the morning. She took off her nightgown and threw it carelessly into the hamper, along with her previous panties.

She got in and pulled the plastic curtain shut. The water rush over her, feeling her shoulders, which were as stiff as boards from the perfect posture she had to maintain at the law firm, finally relax. She made sure her black and naturally highlighted blue-streaked hair was wet before adding her strawberry-smelling shampoo and massaging it into her hair. Letting it soak, she took the soap and scrubbed her skin down. Letting herself rinse off, she sighed in delight. She turned the water off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself before stepping out.

She commenced her morning routine of blow-drying her hair, and brushing her teeth before getting dressed. She took the clothes from the hangers and dressed in her usual work attire; a dark grey mid-length skirt and a white dress shirt with an ill-fitting top of the suit. then came her dilemma of shoes. She decided to wear high heels that would inflict some serious pain on her feet by the end of the day, but wrapped Band-Aids around her toes and wore them anyway. Finally she applied her makeup, which she hoped she did a good job on. Though it was a fleeting hope at best.

She stepped out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen to find Souta's lunch kit, perfectly filled, on their small kitchen table, and Souta himself putting his empty cereal bowl in the dishwasher... while still in his pajamas. "Souta!" she said, stepping forward, "You should be dressed already!"

"How could I have? You were hogging the bathroom," he replied.

"Oh fine, skip your bath this morning," she caught herself, "Wait, did you take a bath last night?"

"Duh, of course I did."

"Okay then you can skip this morning!" she said, happy she didn't have to worry about her brother smelling bad at school. "Now go brush your teeth and get dressed before you miss the school bus."

"Ok Sis, you don't have to bark out orders!" Souta said as he ran off to his bedroom to get clothes.

"I am NOT barking out orders, or do I look like a puppy to you?!" she called back. He ran out of his room with a bundle of clothes and went into the bathroom. She sighed and delicately devoured a chewy granola bar, careful not to mess up her lipstick. Once finished, she threw the wrapper into the trash and went to get her work stuff together. She was checking everything was in her purse when she remembered the dream. And remembered how Inuyasha, her employer, called her mousy at a resent meeting, meetings of course being something he detested.

_I'm not mousy, _she thought, irritated again, _I'm quiet; there's a difference. I think... well, anyways, I have come to a conclusion: I'm invisible. Seriously! The only time my existence is acknowledged is when Inuyasha needs his coffee. I mean, is he that dense?_ Unfortunately, the question sounded like a plea in her mind. She slowed her gathering of her small suitcase and its contents, saddened slightly by the image of Inuyahsa in her dream, the one who looked at her. _Can he not realize my feelings, my thoughts? That I have loved him since forever?! Maybe someday... in my dreams._

"Hey Sis!" Souta called right next to her.

"Eep!" Kagome yelped before looking at who had startled her, "Souta! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, sorry," Souta said sheepishly.

There was the sound of air being released outside.

"Go, that's your bus!" Kagome said, dashing to hand him his lunch kit now that all her stuff was assembled. She gave it to him and they ran to the door.

"Why are you so rushy, Sis?"

"Because my boss is a big jerk who can't take care of himself and I can't take you to school myself!" Kagome said in a big rush, feeling slightly better at insulting Inuyasha.

Souta grabbed his backpack and ran out to the bus, getting on while waving at Kagome. "Bye Sis!"

"See you later, Souta!" Kagome replied, waving until the bus left, turning around the block's corner. Sighing, she went back in and got her suitcase and purse. Grabbing the keys by the door on her way out, she shut the door and locked it securely. She turned around and was glad to see it was at least a sunny day. Inwardly preparing herself for a long day at the law firm, she started off for work.


	2. Chapter 2: Desperately Seeking Secretary

Title: Facets of a Face  
Summary: 2 brothers, 1 law firm, 1 secretary! What's a girl to do?  
Midnight Rose Princess: I may be the one typing out the story, but my friend Hannah is the one who comes up with everything. The only thing I came up with on my own was Ayame and Kouga.

Dreaming is like falling: pshh storms is just being modest its pretty much equal ideas  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Two:** Desperately Seeking Secretary

"Excuse me," Kagome said to the woman behind the counter of the dry-cleaning store, "I need to pick up the clothes for an Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Ok, wait one sec," the woman said before pressing a button next to the cash register. Automatically the circular rack filled of clothes that gave the people in the waiting room a glimpse of the machines and clothes inside, started to turn.

Kagome vaguely wondered if she'd see someone stuck in the mess of clothes, like in the 30-minute tv shows she sometimes watched. But she vaguely pressed the thought to the back of her mind as the rack came to a stop.

The woman went over and took two plastic-covered suits by their hangers and took them over to Kagome, laying them on the counter. "Here you are, that'll be..." she took a minute took check the register, but Kagome interrupted.

"Thanks, but just put it on his tab," she said.

The woman smiled, "All right. Then here you are."

Kagome thanked her and took the two suits and swung them over her shoulder, bending her left arm to hold the hooks of the hangers. She left the drycleaners and tried to get herself steadied with all the weight she was carrying. She settled on keeping the dry-cleaning as they were, and held her purse on her right shoulder, holding her suitcase as well.

Making her way down the street, she hopped onto the bus to take it to the next stop, which was right by a Starbucks. After that she only had to walk a block or two before reaching work. She stood in the bus as it made its way to the stop, afraid that if she sat down, she may not be able to get back up. When finally the bus stopped, she was the first one out and went into Starbucks.

"Hey Kagome!" said a familiar female voice from behind the counter, which was displayed with giant chocolate chip cookies.

Kagome looked up and smiled as she made her way over, "Hey Ayame, how are you?"

"Easier than you are apparently," Ayame replied, arching an eyebrow at all the baggage Kagome carried.

"Ayame!" came a voice, and then appeared Kouga, the manager, "No personal time on shifts."

"Hey Kouga," Kagome said exasperatedly, "Got that promotion yet?"

"No," he said sourly, making his way off to the back of the shop.

Ayame rolled her eyes and shook her head at her boyfriend before turning back to Kagome, "So, what'll it be? The usual?"

"Yep," Kagome said sheepishly. She then took a deep breath before ordering as if she'd memorized it, which in fact she had, "Two Grande Caramel Macchiatos for me and Sango, and a Venti Vanilla latte with 2 Sweet N' Lows for Inuyasha."

"Coming right up," Ayame said, turning around and getting everything, "So, how are things at work?"

"Oh, you know," Kagome shrugged, "Same old, same old."

Ayame brought over the order in a cardboard cup-holder. "That'll be--" she started, but once seeing Kagome's mouth open, she sighed, "Let me guess. On his tab right?"

"Right," Kagome said with an apologetic smile. She took it and started her way out.

"Hey!" Kouga called, coming up beside Ayame, "Tell that mutt you work for to start paying before he runs me outta business!"

Kagome ignored him and let the door shut behind her, the bells jingling. She now fast-walked down the sidewalk to the law firm, not thinking she'd be able to carry much more. Finally, to her enormous relief, she saw the building. It was a few stories high, not too flashy. She reached the door to the law firm and got in the elevator, pushing the button for the 2nd floor. She got there and came in to see Sango already behind the front desk reception area, which had a small high-school like desk behind it for extra space.

"Hey Kags!" Sango said cheerfully, but then noticing Kagome tilting at a dangerous angle said, "Let me help you with that!" She darted forward and took Kagome's suitcase and the drinks.

"Thanks Sango," Kagome says, letting all of her burdens rest temporarily on the counter while she caught her breath.

The office wasn't all that large, but pretty big. To the right of the door was Sango's demi-circle reception desk with of course the small one right beside it. Next to it was a closet and a door leading to the linoleum-floored restroom. Next to it was a wall that formed a square in the room, and inside that room was her office. Next to it were windows that continued around the corner for a few feet, letting it sunlight, which, in the city, looked almost white. By the windows were some plants a few chairs and small tables, in case anyone for some reason had to wait on something. And to the right of the front door to near where the windows around the corner were was Inuyasha's office. It had one entrance near the window area.

Breathing again, she took the dry-cleaning and went into Inuyasha's office, said employer not there yet, as usual. If she wasn't the first one in, it was Sango. Inuyasha was always late. His office was pretty simple: his going diagonally in the upper right corner of the room, a wardrobe on the right wall, a conference table on the left wall, and next to it a door leading to a balcony that only Inuyasha was allowed on. Kagome took the dry-cleaning to the wardrobe and hung them on its racks, afterwards shutting the door. She made her way back out and went over to Sango.

"Tired?" Sango asked.

"Not really," Kagome lied, picking up her suitcase full of files and taking it to her room, and the drinks with her. Sango followed while already having her Caramel Macchiato. "Why are you here so early this morning?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject.

Sango blushed, "Well, that new postman came back today, now that his vacation's over."

"What? You mean that Minoru guy?" she asked.

"Miroku," Sango corrected, "And yes, it was him."

"Why do you like him Sango? According to gossip, that guy's a pervert," Kagome said, not wanting Sango mixed up with any type of pervert because Sango was super-hot compared to her.

"Those rumors were probably started by girls who asked him out that he rejected," Sango replied, determined not be swayed.

By this time they'd entered her office, which was more untidy than she would've liked. The only things neat in her office were the establishment books on her huge bookshelf that she never read. Kagome sighed, dropping her files on her desk, "I don't know why you try so hard, Sango."

Sango smirked and looked at all the files. "Like you're one to talk. I mean, why on earth do you try so hard?" she asked sarcastically, "It's not like you have a guy on the brain."

Kagome pinched her lips at Sango's teasing and, with playful-best-bud intentions, pushed her away with her hip. Just then they heard the door open and peeked out of Kagome's office to see Inuyasha, looking haggard and... drunk?... come in, shutting the door. "Kagome?" he called.

"Coming!" Kagome said, dashing across the office to him after grabbing his drink, inwardly scolding him in her mind. Inuyasha, I bet you stayed out late at a party, didn't you? Oh, this is not a time to be careless when the company's stocks are going down!

"Where's my--?"

"Here," she said, cutting him off by giving him his latte.

Inuyasha blinked.

"And your dry-cleaning's in your wardrobe," Kagome added.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Kagome, you're the greatest!" he said offhandedly, quickly going into his office, leaving Kagome standing there with a huge blush on her face.

She came back when she heard giggling and turned to see Sango holding back laughter. "Sango! What do you think you're doing in my office?! Get out!" she said while trying not to mention Inuyasha and frazzledly chasing the still-laughing Sango out of her office.

The rest of the morning moved in a slow crawl, going on as usual. Kagome sipped on her macchiato while typing, sending, faxing, and saving documents on her office's computer. She didn't particularly like the computer. It was a second-hand computer, the phone line for the modem stapled across the floor by Kagome herself. It was slow every now and then, which was annoying. But she got half her work done by 10 and asked Sango if she wanted to go out for lunch, but Sango said she'd stay and eat lunch there, so Kagome left for lunch alone. Big mistake.

Not long after, another person entered the office. Sango was startled by his appearance, because he looked similar to Inuyasha in terms of white-silver hair, only his was longer, and he seemed more professional and stern. He made his way across the office to Inuyasha's office before Sango could even say anything. She heard him slam the door to Inuyasha's office and got out of her desk, going against the wall of Inuyasha's office and pressing her ear to it to eavesdrop.

Sesshomaru walks in, and he sees Inuyasha with his head down on his desk, dozing off. His eyes narrow and he says in a condescending voice, "Hello, Little Brother."

Inuyasha snaps awake, and as soon as he sees Sesshomaru, his eyes narrow also. "Well, whatdaya know? It's Sesshomaru, come home to roost?" he says sarcastically. "How long have you been gone, anyway?" he asks.

"I see you're no different than you were in elementary school," Sesshomaru smirks, "With the fact that you still have trouble with simple addition. It's been two years."

"Oh, ya got jokes?" Inuyasha says slightly louder, "I wouldn't think a businessman like yourself would joke around at anything."

"Well," Sesshomaru shrugs, "A joking businessman is better than an incompetent one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm taking over the firm before you run our father's business out of existence."

"You can't do that!" Inuyasha says, hitting his desk with his fist.

"Actually, I can. I'm the eldest, so I'm the first entitled to it. Father's will says you can run it, but if I decide to, I can take over."

Inuyasha growls, struggling to say something insulting, but he can't find anything that'll make him seem superior to Sesshomaru. "Fine!" he says finally, "Not like I had a choice."

"You didn't," Sesshomaru said simply, "I was just portraying manners, in fleeting hope you'd pick up a few tips."

"Just shut up, will ya?!" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru folded his arms, "I'm going to need an office."

Inuyasha raises his eyebrow at him. "I thought a big show-off like you would want this office."

"I don't feel like calling people in to disinfect it."

Inuyasha had lost what little patience he had with Sesshomaru and remained silent.

"I'll take the office by the windows," Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever."

Smirking, Sesshomaru left the office and Sango dashed back to reception desk and pretended to write something, even though she was only moving her pencil in the air. She watched him out of the corner of her eye ignore her and stroll straight into Kagome's office like he owned it.

after about 10 minutes, Kagome returned, storming in, obviously late.

"Ka-kagome," Sango started, but Kagome wasn't paying attention.

She got to her door and then noticed someone was in it. She looked at him for a millisecond and was confused, but instantly got agitated at the fact he was in her space on her computer.

"Excuse me?" she said, "Um... can I help you?"

The man took a half-glance at her and returned to whatever he was typing. "You can get me the file of the Hatsumoto Company from September 1998," he said, flatly.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, now mad he'd just ordered her around. "This is my office," she said, emphasizing the 'my.'

"Not anymore," he replied like it was nothing, "By the way, it's a mess."

Kagome blinked and said nothing.

"Now hurry and get that file."

Seeing no point to argue from further, she left what used to be her office and shut the door, leaning against it, looking to the ceiling. "Why me?" she asked whatever god might be watching.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked through the door.

"Nothing," Kagome piped, before striding over to Sango. "Who the fuck is that?" she asked, exasperated already.

"I tried to warn you," Sango said defensively, "But you just stormed in!" Sango sighed at Kagome's apologetic expression and told her what she knew. "He waltzed into the office without even stopping by me, yelled at Inuyasha, and then strode into your office."

"What did he yell at Inuyasha about?" Kagome asked, now really ticked. Inuyasha has his faults, but nothing to yell at him about.

"I don't know it was muddy through the insulation."

"You eavesdropped through the wall?" Kagome asked.

"Did you expect me to have spy gear?" Sango asked rhetorically.

Kagome shook her head. "He needs the Hatsumoto file from 1998," she said, "Buy me some time while I have a talk with Inuyasha.'

Sango nodded like the loyal friend she was and started digging through a file cabinet.

Kagome went into Inuyasha's office to find him glaring into the desk with a hand on his forehead, his bangs partially falling into his eyes. If looks could kill, that desk would certainly be dead long before its due time. She walked over to a few feet in front of his desk. "Um... mind telling me who took my office?"

Inuyasha muttered something that sounded akin to 'someone's shoe.'

"Uh, sorry... didn't quite catch that."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha spat.

"Who's that?"

"My brother," Inuyasha said.

"Brother?" Kagome said, blinking. I should have figured that out, the hair gives 'em away. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"How would _you_ know?" Inuyasha said, directing his glare at her.

Kagome recoiled under the look, realizing she'd crossed the line between her professional business and personal business. She regained her composure quickly. "Oh well," trying to shrug it off as if it were nothing, "I'm gonna go see what he wants."

"Feh," he replied, waving the hand on his forehead dismissively.

The rest of the day was a sorry sight indeed for Kagome. She spent her time running to get files that Sesshomaru, her new 'boss', told her to get, and while she was going to get that file, he'd order out another request. Sango was helpless to help her as it reached the time of day when the most phone calls came in and she had to connect them. Kagome felt like her growling could scare the meanest, most vicious pit-bull/Rottweiler (sp/) mix running away with its tail between its legs.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Kagome lay collapsed on her couch, utterly exhausted. The door opened and Souta came in, and they saw his sister. "So? How was your day?" he asked innocently.

Kagome sputtered and muttered streams of incoherent words that no normal person would understand, but Souta put a hand to his chin and nodded methodically.

"Oh," Souta said, "So you're basically saying Inuyasha's brother came outta nowhere and took control of your office and Inuyasha let him without bothering to get your constant, then he insulted its cleanliness, made you run around for files all day..." He took a moment to remember and decode the last bit, "And you think he's hot."

"What?!" Kagome screamed, turning over onto her stomach and near-climbing over the armchair to point at Souta, "No I don't---"


	3. Chapter 3: The Wild Lunch

Title: Facets of a Face

Summary: 2 brothers, 1 law firm, 1 secretary! What's a girl to do?

Midnight Rose Princess: Here's the third chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Three: The Wild Lunch  
**  
Kagome walked at inhuman speed to the law firm, panting even though she'd only just got up in moving. The power had gone out in the middle of the night, and as if that wasn't annoying enough, it in turn caused her alarm clock not to go off. Consequently, she woke up late--really late.

You'd think with such a punctual little brother, he would have woken you up. But no, Souta was an over sleeper, so not only was she late for work, but Souta had missed the bus. That led to her having to get on a city bus and taking Souta to the corner near his school and dropping him off with an excuse before jumping back on the same bus and going to work. She didn't even go into Starbucks, but headed straight to the firm.

Kagome felt her legs ache but she pushed onward, breaking into a run. It was only a block, just one little block. She finally reached the law firm and zoomed through the front door and getting on the elevator to go up to her floor. While in the elevator she kept panting from the recent exercise and tapped her foot in frustration. Sesshomaru was probably gonna bark more orders out to her and get her even more exercise. Even in her mind, it seemed cruel.

The doors of the elevator finally opened and she darted in, Sango put someone on hold at the sight of her best friend. "Let me guess," Sango said, looking at Kagome, who's clothes were wrinkled slightly with her hair wind-whipped and out of place, "You and your brother overslept and you were both late because of the power outage."

Kagome didn't even get to say yes before--

"Girl!" came Sesshomaru's voice.

"I think he means you," Sango said, giving her best friend a sympathetic look before going back to the phones.

Kagome went to the door of her old office and was shocked to see everything was neat and organized. There was even a new computer: Vista or XP by the looks of it. She didn't, however, fail to notice all her stuff was in a box across the room. She let that slide for the moment. "Um, my name is Kagome," she told Sesshomaru, who was looking back and forth between a file and the computer screen.

"You did this wrong," Sesshomaru stated.

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"When I asked for the Hatsumoto Company from September 1988, I was planning to put it in the computer along with everything else. But there's an error with the file as it contains an impossible rate of increase."

Kagome didn't say anything, amazed at the realization that he hadn't noticed she was even late. "Huh?" she asked.

Sesshomaru sighed and tossed the file onto the desk, getting up and putting on the jacket of his suit. "Come on, we're going to lunch," he said.

"What? But it's only 11--" Kagome started as she followed him out of the office.

"Come on," Sesshomaru ordered, "I don't have all day."

Kagome was utterly confused. She looked to Sango, who was looking back and forth between the two of them just as confused as she was. When they were almost out the door, Sango put someone on hold and started to pretend she had something between both her hands and quickly moved her thumbs together in between her hands. Her mimed message was clear, "text me." Kagome nodded before getting in the elevator with Sesshomaru.

Kagome got even more confused when they left the law firm building and Sesshomaru led her down the street. Her phone silently vibrated in her pocket and Kagome got it out, and opened the message, making sure though to keep the corner of her eye on Sesshomaru so she wouldn't lose him.

The message from Sango read: _'what is going on?' _

_'I don't know!'_ Kagome texted back hastily.

_'Do u know where he's taking u?'_

_'No!'_ Kagome texted back, _'Why would he take me out anyway is what I'd like to know.'_

_'Maybe it has something to do with Inuyasha?' _Sango texted back after a few seconds.

_'What would Inuyasha have to do with any of it?' _

_'Well, if they don't get along...'_ Sango implied.

_'Oh I get it,'_ Kagome texted, _'Make Inuyasha jealous.'_

"That's the plan," Sesshomaru said right by her ear.

Kagome squealed and saw Sesshomaru was looking over her shoulder at her text messaging. She snapped her phone shut instantly and started walking with Sesshomaru again as they crossed the street, red blush on her cheeks. "I don't get it," Kagome asked, "Why are we making Inuyasha jealous?"

"My father's law firm is failing because of my little brother's stupidity and bad spending. Instead of investing and giving money back to the firm, he spends all of it on floosies and partying. Not to mention his current girlfriend."

Kagome knew instantly who he was talking about. Already in her mind a picture of Kikyo Takayanagi appeared in her mind. Kikyo was the daughter of a rich businessman who had all the guys, mostly Inuyasha, wrapped around her finger. Kikyo was beautiful, with long black hair and brown eyes, but her beauty did not go skin-deep. Kagome had already had one encounter with Kikyo, and it was not a pleasant memory in her mind.

_Flashback  
"Ok, so files for our company are here and the other rival companies from here?" Kagome asked Sango as they were crouched near a file cabinet in her new office. It was her first day at the company and she was finding it difficult to work out everything. Luckily, Sango, a vibrant employee who'd been there for a while was helping her, and Kagome was sure they'd be best buds in no time._

"Yep, Sango said, "And that's pretty much it. Lastly, there's Inuyasha's office. We can't go in there unless he calls for us to get a file or something."

Before Kagome could ask another question, the door to the floor opened and Inuyasha, who'd been in a neat suit when he'd left a few hours ago, came back in with his tie his hair tousled and his clothes askew. He wasn't drunk, but definitely not thinking about work.

By Sango's shocked expression, she hadn't seen this before either. Kagome and Sango both peeked out of her office door to watch.

"Come on Kikyo, I gotta get back to work," Inuyasha said, and then it became apparent he was not alone.

A woman with long black hair, ivory skin and brown eyes appeared in the doorway, too. She was wearing a red mini-skirt and a red business-woman style jacket over a white blouse. It truth, it implied something her father would not want her seen in. She smirked and grabbed Inuyasha's tie, pulling him closer, "It's all right, go work on your company. After all, the more money it makes, the more places we have to go out."

"Wait, what day is today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Thursday," Kikyo answered.

"Oh crap!" Inuyasha said, pulling away, alarmed and looking at the clock on the wall, "I have a meeting in an hour!"

"Don't worry about it," Kikyo said, coming close to him again, "Ask one of your little girl employees to go pick up your dry-cleaning for you."

"Yeah, I'll do that," Inuyasha said, flustered. He looked over to Kagome's office and barked, "New Girl!"

"Yes?" Kagome asked, coming out and awkwardly standing outside her door while Sango gave her a helpless look.

"I need you to go pick up my dry-cleaning," Inuyasha said, "It's on the corner a few blocks down from here, and get it quick!"

"Yes Sir," Kagome said, starting to walk towards the door.

"I've got to find my notes, too," Inuyasha said as an afterthought.

"I'll help you look for them," Kikyo said as he started to walk into his office. As Kagome started to pass her on her way out the door, and as soon as Inuyasha was out of earshot, Kikyo turned to her. "So you're the new girl?" Kikyo asked, "Wow, Inuyasha was right, you are a little mousy." Kagome didn't know what to say to that, and Kikyo smiled. "Oh well, thank you for picking up his dry-cleaning, errand-girl. Even if his employees don't, he has to look presentable." With that, Kikyo made her way after Inuyasha and shut the door to his office.

Kagome went out the door, feeling angry and defeated at the same time. "Well," Kagome muttered in the elevator, "She certainly is pleasant." She sighed. It looked like she wasn't the only one who wanted to be Inuyasha's girl.  
  
Kagome snapped back to reality. "You have a point," she admitted. "But I don't get it. How can we use me to get Inuyasha jealous when he has Kikyo?"

"You don't seem to realize it," Sesshomaru said, "But you're not a bad looker compared to Kikyo."

"How do you figure?" Kagome asked, shocked that he gave her a compliment.

"Look, Kikyo Takayanagi doesn't have to intimidate people. Most people are intimidated by her even when she doesn't spare them even a glance. If she tried to intimidate you in the past, which it appears she has, than that means she sees you as a possible threat," Sesshomaru explained methodically.

"What? How could I possibly be a threat to Kikyo? She's beautiful and I'm mousy."

"That's what we're going to try to change," Sesshomaru said, "If my stupid little brother sees you as mousy, then we're going to have to have to make him see you in a different light. One that could outshine Kikyo."

"And how exactly can bring about this miracle?" Kagome said sarcastically, stopping with Sesshomaru at a crossing with a crowd of other people, the cars going by.

"First, we have to get you a make-over, which is why I overlooked that you were late this morning. Then we have to show you off in front of Inuyasha."

"And what?" Kagome asked, "Get him to cheat on Kikyo? Sorry, but she has him wrapped around her finger."

"Yes, Inuyasha is enamored of her," Sesshomaru admitted, "But there's one thing that he hates more than anything, even lowering himself to cheating."

"Huh? What's that?" Kagome asked.

"Me outdoing him," Sesshomaru said with superiority.

"Oh, I get it," Kagome said. "We get me looking to a better-than-Kikyo level, but instead of me paying attention to him, I give my attention to you and make it seem like we're in a league of our own."

"Exactly," Sesshomaru said, "After that he'll obviously try to meddle, trying to tell you things about me you might find bad, because he thinks we're an item. Eventually Kikyo will think he's taking interest in you and she may dump him, or better, he dump her. If he dumps her, Kikyo, being the flame of fire that she is, will try to burn him back. And when you're a Takayanagi, it's easy to ruin someone's reputation."

The traffic stopped and the white light to walk came on, and they crossed the street. Sesshomaru saw instantly that Kagome didn't want that to happen, so to convince her, he continued, "If she dumps him, he'll lose some of his reputation to other businesses who only put up with ours because he has a connection with the Takayanagi's. That'll leave me time to take his place at the company and bring it up again, since my reputation isn't stained as his is."

"Or at least," Kagome said intelligently as they walked along the sidewalk, "Your reputation is fortunate enough to have a source that is mart enough to easily make the stains disappear without leaving a trace of the slightest blemish, even if there was one at all."

Sesshomaru blinked at the witty statement in surprise, not thinking the girl capable of such cleverness. He resisted the urge to smirk and said, "Enough chit chat, you're late for your appointment."

"Hm?" asked a surprised Kagome, "What appointment?"

"Here's our stop," Sesshomaru said, ignoring her.

Kagome looked up to see they were in front of a two story building. The 1st floor's outside wall was a homey yellow that appeared to be a bakery, the smell of bread coming out of the open windows, though the inside was extravagant, like an English place for tea back in the 19th century. The upper half of the building was starkly different. The wall was a hot pink, and the windows had black railing outline and a holder for flowers. The rooftop was a dark blackish-blue.

"Come on," Sesshomaru said, opening the door for her.

Kagome walked in nervously and he followed, shutting the door behind him. Kagome felt her nervousness escalate alarmingly, as she saw a sign that said: Double-decker Bakery and Salon. Salon? That word was unfamiliar to her. This was unknown territory. She followed Sesshomaru over to a staircase, where a woman in a purple and white kimono was waiting. She had brownish hair that was in a bun on her head and had naturally red eyes.

"Welcome Kagome," the woman said.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru told me," she answered simply, taking a good look at Kagome before turning her head to Sesshomaru. "You were right Sesshomaru, this is gonna be a lot of work, more than just her looks."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I already know that," Sesshomaru said, "Just get started."

The woman nodded and took Kagome's hand. "Come along, Kagome," she said, leading Kagome up the stairs, leaving Sesshomaru behind in the bakery.

Kagome, though confused, obediently followed her up the stairs until they reached the second floor. Kagome gasped. The upstairs really was a salon. It had hot pink walls and a chessboard pattern on the hard and shiny floor. To her right was the windows one could see from outside, and to the left was 3 rotating chairs in front of three huge mirrors with bulbs all around it and a table under each one full of hairsprays, cases of special scissors, compacts, and make-up kits; the works. On the wall across from the door were two sinks with a chair one could recline in and wash their hair, and bottles of shampoos and conditioners were on the sinks' flat surfaces. Above them was a huge white fan that was perched on the wall for decoration. Right by the door was a desk where Kagome guessed this woman ran her business. And by the windows was a table that had hair-styling mannequins and magazines on it, with a few extra regular chairs.

"Calm down," the woman said, "We're just gonna fix you up a little bit and bring out some of your features."

"Ok," Kagome said, putting on a small smile. The woman led her to one of the rotating chair and let her sit down in it.

"Well, we don't have time to do your hair today because Sesshomaru's a busy person, but we can add a little make-up," she said. She went over to the sink and got a wet rag and handed it to Kagome. "Wash off the make-up you have on first, okay?"

Kagome nodded and put the cold washrag to her face and wiped all the make-up off her face, down to the last speck of mascara, while the woman flipped a switch and turned on the light bulbs.

"Wow," the woman said, "You look good even without make-up on." She took Kagome's chin in her hand and gently turned it to each side to get a good look. "Well, you certainly have features, it's just the tack of bringing them out and highlighting them we need."

"I guess," Kagome said.

The woman looked at her with a look, "What's wrong? Haven't you ever been to a salon before?"

"Um.." Kagome started, "Well, uh, no. My mom taught me how to do my make-up but she... died."

"Oh," the woman said, nodding and looking sympathetic, "I'm sorry. Well, don't worry, I'll make you look great." She reached to the table and got a soft cream that could be used as a base for all the rest of the make-up. Once she was done with that, she got some mascara. "So," she asked, "Do you have any other family?"

"My little brother," Kagome answered.

"Oh, well that's ok I suppose."

"Do you have a little brother?"

"Nope," the woman answered, letting Kagome blink to easily put the mascara on as the eyelashes rubbed against the brush. "Any friends?"

"Well, my co-worker Sango's my best friend," Kagome said, calming down. "Even though she has this huge crush on a guy who's said to be a pervert, she won't listen."

"Hm..." the woman said, putting the mascara up and getting an eye shadow that was subtle but brought out Kagome's eyes. "There's always the chance he isn't a pervert and that gossip is just rumors," she said, making Kagome close her eyes so she could put the eye shadow on.

"That's what she says," Kagome sighed. "She gets mad at me whenever I try to tell her there may be some truth in them."

"Maybe you're just afraid she'll get hurt," the woman said, doing the last eye's shadow now.

"You're probably right," Kagome sighed, "She says I worry too much about every little thing."

"Well, it seems to me you're the running-ragged type. Stress at work?" the woman explored, by now putting on some blush.

"Oh yeah," Kagome said, "My boss is a big jerk who never appreciates all the overworking I do for him. Not to mention he's a tad lazy. But he isn't as bad as he could be."

"Surely you're not talking about Sesshomaru?" the woman asked in amazement.

"What? Oh no!" Kagome said, flustered as the woman pulled away to put the blush up. "I'm talking about his little brother," she clarified.

"Oh," the woman said nodding and trying to decide whether to use lip gloss or lipstick on Kagome.

"What about you?" Kagome asked, "Do you own this salon?"

"Yeah, I have two other employees but they called in absent today. I got out of beautician and cosmetician school and I'm working on becoming a professional hairstylist, though I think I'm just as good as any other pros." She decided on lip gloss, "Now let's try lip gloss on you, it makes you seem childish in a good sense and really brings out the curves of you lips."

Kagome nodded and opened her lips so the woman could apply it. Once she was done, Kagome put her lips together and her make-up was finished.

"Well, looks like we have a few minutes to do you hair after all. I won't be able to shampoo it and everything, but a good brush and some styling will do it good. It looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she admitted, getting a brush and starting to brush Kagome's hair.

"Well, I kinda did. The power outage last night killed my alarm clock, and I was late to work, you know the story," Kagome said offhandedly, feeling completely at ease now at socializing with this woman. Still, she thought, I wonder what she is to Sesshomaru. A friend? I wonder if she likes him?

"Ok," the woman said, getting Kagome's hair looking perfectly in place. "Now let's see what I can do to make your hair frame you face." She took a long side-bang of Kagome's hair, and tucked it behind Kagome's ear, while the other long strands on her other side were left down. "There, you look perfect."

"How so?" Kagome asked, looking into the mirror and admitting she did look great. But her hair wasn't used to this position so she was slightly uncomfortable.

"With only this side of your hair tucked in combined with the lip gloss and the eye shadow around your eyes, you look innocent and cute to any boy. But, since the other long part of your hair is down, you look mysterious and truthfully, a little alluring."

"I don't think I'll be able to do this every morning though," Kagome said with a nervous smile.

"I'll give you the book I use to practice doing this to borrow sometime," she replied.

"Thanks," Kagome said, turning back to the mirror and looking at her reflection with awe and curiosity.

"I'm curious though... what are you and Sesshomaru?" the woman asked with curiosity written all over her face, "He usually doesn't call on me to do someone's hair and make up."

"Wait, uh, no," Kagome said, shaking her head and moving her arms in a criss-scrossing way, "It's not like that."

"Hunh," the woman said, shrugging her shoulders, "Well, still, you must be very special for him to do this."

Just then, Sesshomaru came up the stairs and stopped in the doorway. He opened his mouth to say something, but when Kagome turned her face from the mirror and they met each other's gaze, Sesshomaru paused in slight surprise from her look. he regained his composure instantly though and cleared his throat. "All right, if you're done come on, we've got other places to be." He turned to the woman and said, "Thank you, you'll be seeing her again." He started to go back down the stairs.

Kagome started to follow, but stopped and turned around. "Oh, I didn't get your name," she said to her new friend.

"It's Kagura," the woman said, "Kagura Tsukoshi."

"Come on, we don't have time for this," Sesshomaru said impatiently. He restarted his movement down the stairs and Kagome couldn't very well ignore him.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders helplessly at Kagura and gave a sympathetic look.

Kagura gave a small smile and nodded knowingly.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru down the stairs, making sure to keep up with him as they left out of the bakery. "Where are we going now?" Kagome asked.

"You'll soon see," Sesshomaru simply said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Authors Note

Sorry to disappoint this is not a new chapter, but I have a quick note to add, that I so…illegally forgot

A disclaimer. A helpful reviewer reminded me that this story is roughly based on the Harlequin movie

Diamond Girl (which is an awesome movie) I feel terribly embarrassed for this I really should have

remembered that. So it's my fault this is the first incident and will be the last, and from now on there

will be a disclaimer, also featuring my non-ownership of Inuyasha as well.

Thanks for keeping on my toes this is what this site is all about 

Much love

-Dreaming is Like falling


End file.
